


An Encounter

by sarcactus



Category: Panic At The Disco, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Wedding, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcactus/pseuds/sarcactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing I wrote over the summer that I’m tired of keeping in my drafts.</p>
<p>Or in other words: It’s Brendon and Sarah’s wedding and Spencer makes Brendon send an invite to Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter

Brendon looked at the envelope once more before dropping it into the mail box. He had promised Spencer he’d send him one, but it’s not like he would ever actually know if Brendon sent it anyways because he’s not going to show up.  
//   
Brendon couldn’t believe it. There he stood in a black tux with his hair styled and his eyes sparkling. The music kept playing, but he wanted to scream for it to stop. Didn’t they see who just walked into the reception? Who had just waltzed their way back into Brendon’s life? He excused himself from whomever he was talking to and walked into the back room and sat down.  
How could he possibly be here? Why would he be here, he has no business here and he should’ve known Brendon didn’t want him here. He should have concluded that it was all Spencer’s doing and just stayed at home. Ryan Ross at my wedding. That sentence seems impossible, but here he is, challenging my memories of his rugged hair and drug filled head, Brendon thought.  
Brendon hadn’t seen him at the ceremony, but then again he wasn’t really looking for him, he had been focused on Sarah. Sarah. What if she goes and talks to him, Brendon thought, he needed to find her and Spencer, yes that’s who he need, the person who started this mess.  
He opened the door and ran right into him. The last person he should be running into at his goddamn wedding and still here Ryan was, looking down at his hands and fidgeting with his fingers.  
 “Um I was just looking for the bathroom.” He told Brendon, trying to convey to him that he had no intention of making a scene. Brendon plastered a tight smile across his face and pointed him to it, right before taking off to find Spencer. Sarah would be fine, he had already made contact and decided that Ryan wasn’t going to say anything stupid.  
 //   
Brendon pulled him into the room and locked the door before pacing back and forth. Ryan didn’t say anything because he knew he had no right to, he had no right to be here.  
 “Spencer told me.” Brendon finally broke the silence and rubbed his hand across his ageless face. Ryan wondered if it would stay that way forever, young and unworried. He knew that the inside of his head was nothing like his worry free look, but it was a nice comfort.   
“He said he had called you to make sure you got the invitation and he told me how you claimed you weren’t going to come, but here you are. Why? Did you need to make a huge entrance, have all eyes on you? Make me scramble and lose my footing? Well it worked.” Brendon finished with a sigh as he sat down.   
Ryan’s mind was running in circles trying to find an answer, but he was lost for words. He knew he had made past mistakes and honestly he didn’t even know why he was here. “I guess I just needed to see it for myself…” he started as he sat down next to Brendon. “I needed to see that you had moved on and that you weren’t mine, you never were.” He said softly, a look of disappointment on his face.  
“I knew you’d go through with it, I had no doubt about it. She’s a lovely girl, I talked to her and she couldn’t stop smiling while talking about you. She really loves you, and you love her too. I know I had no right to come here, I’m the one who left you, but I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted to see you one last time…” Ryan finished, looking up to Brendon at the end with eyes that could melt a thousand hearts.   
Brendon stood and placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, Ryan glanced up at Brendon who had a sad, hurt look in his usually glowing eyes. Brendon leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, “Goodbye, Ryan.” He mouthed against his forehead as he pulled back and without looking he walked out the door and back to his wedding.


End file.
